


Những bức tranh của Steve

by Elysses



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: Drawing, Love, M/M
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-08 08:32:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19103500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elysses/pseuds/Elysses
Summary: Những bức tranh của Steve đã mang về cho anh một một Tony Stark.





	Những bức tranh của Steve

Ngày trước, nếu không tham gia đi lính, chắc hẳn anh sẽ trở thành hoạ sĩ và ắt hẳn sẽ gặt hái được nhiều thành công trên con đường nghệ thuật này theo lời nhiều người từng thấy tranh anh vẽ.

Anh thích vẽ cảnh.

Những mái nhà cũ kĩ, bầu trời xanh thẳm, tán cây xanh tươi, đàn chim tung cánh, rạp hát tấp nập. Anh vẽ nhiều, từng con đường nơi anh sống, đến những nơi anh từng có cơ hội đặt chân đến trước khi anh đi lính.

"Của cậu. Giáng sinh vui vẻ" - Furry đưa anh một cái hộp đã ngả màu cũ kỹ. Khi anh đưa tay nhận lấy, anh đã mỉm cười:

"Cảm ơn."

***

Bên trong là nhiều vật dụng ngày trước của anh, được cất giữ cẩn thận, nhưng thời gian vẫn in hằn lên chúng nhiều lắm. Xấp giấy ngày xưa nay đã ngả màu, vết chì đen nay đã nhạt phai, nhưng tất cả đều là những ký ức quý giá của một thời xa xưa, khắc khổ, nhưng cũng đáng khắc ghi.

Anh cầm xấp giấy vẽ, quay lại con đường ngày xưa được anh vẽ. Nhưng khung cảnh qua bảy mươi năm thật xa lạ, ngày trước hai hàng cây bên đường còn yếu ớt, trơ trọi, nay cao lớn, vững chắc giữa những đợt tuyết trắng. Những mái nhà thấp lè tè nay được thay thế bởi những chung cư cao lớn. Khu chợ nhỏ tổ hợp cũng bị dẹp đi từ rất lâu, thay thế bằng một siêu thị lớn với bãi đỗ xe rộng thênh thang.

Anh nhìn tranh mình vẽ, rồi lại nhìn đường phố xa lạ. Anh nhìn người người mua sắm cho dịp lễ lớn trong năm, rồi lại nhìn cạnh bên mình chẳng có ai để đón lễ cùng. Anh không biết cảm giác trong mình là gì.

Xa lạ đến trống rỗng, thời gian của anh đã đóng băng từ rất lâu, mà thời gian, tiết tấu của xã hội hiện đại không hề dừng lại. Nó dồn dập, vội vàng, bỏ lại những kẻ theo không kịp thời khắc như anh. Anh lang thang qua nhiều khu phố, nhưng chẳng còn gì minh chứng cho việc những dấu vết ngày xưa còn đọng lại, chẳng gì cả.

Trời đã sập tối, anh dừng lại bên con hẻm nhỏ, mắt anh sáng lên. Ở cuối hẻm, nơi anh vẫn hay tới ngày trước vẫn còn sáng đèn, anh bước vội, rồi lại chuyển thành chạy nhanh tới đó. Dừng chân trước nhà hàng, anh lật vội xấp giấy vẽ, tìm kiếm một bức tranh đã vẽ từ lâu.

Anh giơ tấm giấy, kề nó vào khung cảnh hiện tại. Dù họ đã đổi bảng tên bằng phong cách hiện đại hơn, nhưng những đường nét cơ bản vẫn còn. Vẫn hàng hiên mái vòm, vẫn hàng hoa trước sân, vẫn tấm biển ghi thực đơn. Bấy nhiêu thôi cũng đủ làm anh bật cười, anh như người lạc bước trong sa mạc khô cằn, hiếm hoi tìm thấy cho bản thân một ốc đảo ngập nước. Anh thu lại xấp giấy vẽ, bước vào quán.

Bên trong quán vắng lặng, anh nhìn quanh rồi chọn cho mình chiếc bàn mà mình từng ngồi. Bàn gỗ ngày xưa nay đã thay bằng bàn kim loại, sáng bóng khi được ánh đèn chiếu rọi.

Người phục vụ tiến lại chỗ anh, đưa anh thực đơn của mình.

Steve thích thú nhận ra món ăn mình vẫn hay ăn còn trên thực đơn, dù nhiều năm đã trôi qua.

"Cho tôi phần B này nhé, kèm nước sốt thịt luôn"

Nhưng người phục vụ lại tỏ vẻ xin lỗi:

"Món đó chúng tôi không còn đủ nguyên liệu làm thưa ngài. Nước sốt thịt cũng không còn"

"Vậy phần này?" - Anh chỉ một món mình cũng hay ăn, nhưng người phục vụ cũng lắc đầu buồn bã.

"Có đề cử nào cho tôi không?" - Anh khép lại thực đơn, ngước nhìn người phục vụ.

"Món salad Nga nhé ngài? Đây là món rất được ưa thích đấy!" - Người phục vụ mỉm cười. - "Hơn nữa vẫn còn đủ nguyên liệu cho nó"

"Cho tôi một phần."

Khi người phục vụ bưng ra cho anh món salad, anh ta không bỏ đi, mà kéo ghế ngồi xuống cạnh anh.

Steve nhìn người phục vụ, mày nhướn lên, tỏ vẻ khó hiểu. Anh chàng phục vụ mỉm cười:

"Cứ tận hưởng, món này nhà hàng mời anh."

"Sao lại thế?"

"Ngày mai chúng tôi đóng cửa nghỉ luôn rồi. Đây là ngày cuối cùng chúng tôi bán." - Người phục vụ chống cằm cười.

"Sao lại vậy?"

"Làm ăn ế ẩm."

"Tôi nhớ không lầm nhà hàng này có từ lâu đời lắm rồi. Không lẽ lại không có khách quen?"

Người phục vụ lắc đầu:

"Ba tôi nhận cửa hàng này từ ông nội tôi, ông nội tôi lại nhận nó từ ông cố" - Anh chỉ vào những bức ảnh treo trên tường. Những bức ảnh cũ kỹ, nhưng được lau sáng bóng. - "Nhà hàng gia truyền đấy! Gia đình tôi vẫn giữ nguyên truyền thống, cách nấu như cũ, không cắt xén nguyên liệu gì cả, thế là giữa thành phố đắt đỏ này, chúng tôi không trụ nổi."

"Nghe buồn thật đấy!" - Anh cố tỏ ra cảm thông, nhưng thật sự trong lòng anh trĩu buồn.

"Ngày mai chủ mới sẽ tới nhận chỗ này, không rõ họ định làm gì nữa." - anh ta thở dài.

Những gì còn sót lại, rồi cũng dần dần biến mất, không sao nắm lại được.

Steve lại dời bước khỏi quán. Anh lang thang trên vài con phố nữa, trước khi bị chiếc xe hơi đắt tiền chặn lối. Cửa kính xe từ từ hạ xuống, lộ ra khuôn mặt quen thuộc, tràn ngập lo lắng:

"Que kem già!! Anh đi đâu mà tôi gọi hoài không được vậy hả?"

"Chắc là nó hỏng rồi?" - Steve giơ chiếc điện thoại ra, Tony giựt nó khỏi tay anh, sau một hồi, gã tỷ phú mới gật đầu:

"Chỉ là hết pin thôi. Hừ, làm tôi tưởng-"

"Tony.. lo lắng cho tôi sao?" - Steve cúi đầu mình chạm vào trán Tony, mỉm cười hỏi.

"Ai.. ai nói? Chỉ là chỉ là-" - Tay Tony siết chặt vô lăng, gã hơi lùi người về phía sau né tránh cái nhìn cũng như là sự đụng chạm của Steve. Nhưng rồi khi nhìn thấy xấp giấy ở ghế kế bên, gã chụp vội nó, đưa về phía Steve như màn cứu vớt hình tượng:

"Anh xem tôi tìm thấy gì nè?"

Nhìn chiếc bìa màu nâu, Steve giật mình, anh cảm thấy má mình hơi nóng, và anh đưa tay định giật lại xấp giấy.

"Trả cho tôi mau!""

Đáng tiếc, anh lại chậm tay, Tony đã nhanh nhẹn ôm nó vào lòng, gã nhếch môi đắc thắng:

"Hừ hừ, anh giấu cuốn sổ này khỏi tôi bao nhiêu lâu rồi!! Để hôm nay tôi xem bên trong có gì nhé?"

Steve đưa tay mở cửa xe, anh lao vào định cướp lại cuốn sổ, dưới chân anh vấp phải lề đường, nên anh ngã chúi về phía gã Iron Man. Đầu hai người đập mạnh vào nhau, xấp giấy tuột khỏi bìa, rơi lả tả trong xe.

Tony vừa xoa trán, vừa liếc nhìn những tờ giấy đang rơi, gã thấy dáng hình mình đang bên bàn làm việc. Tony ngạc nhiên nhìn vào gương mặt cách mình chỉ vào cm, thoáng thấy ngại, nhưng nhiều hơn là niềm vui:

"Anh vẽ tôi ư? Và cố giấu chúng khỏi tôi? Tại sao vậy Cap?"

Steve vươn tay nhặt những mảnh giấy vẽ, rồi đầu anh cúi gần hơn, môi anh gần tới mức Tony có thể thấy từng đường vân môi anh và ánh mắt xanh thẫm đang nhìn gã chăm chú, không chớp mắt.

"Còn hỏi tôi tại sao?"

Tony nuốt xuống một ngụm nước bọt, bàn tay bên hông đổ mồ hôi, nhưng lời nói vẫn đanh thép:

"Tôi nhớ anh ghét vẽ người? Anh ghét-"

"Đúng vậy, tôi ghét vẽ người, nhưng em nên biết-" - Môi họ chạm nhau, nụ hôn dịu ngọt, êm đềm giữa tiếng chuông đêm Noel lạnh lẽo, lại bất ngờ ấm áp đến mức này.

"Em không phải họ. Em là duy nhất."

Anh ghét vẽ người.

Vì vẽ người phải lột tả được bản chất của con người mà được anh khắc hoạ vào tranh. Nhưng, thầy giáo anh lại bảo anh sống quá cảm tính, thế nên tranh vẽ người của anh thường mang chính cảm xúc của anh về người đó vào tranh, thành ra bức tranh có nhiều phần không giống người được vẽ.

Và bức tranh ấy, vẽ Tony tựa như một sáng tạo đẹp đẽ của chúa trời, chỉ cần vẽ thêm đôi cánh, là sẽ hoá thành thiên sứ. Tony có thể không hoàn hảo trong mắt người khác, nhưng chỉ cần nhìn vào bức tranh ấy, ta lại biết gã thiên tài ấy là hoàn hảo trong mắt Steve.

"Quà Giáng Sinh của anh đây sao, Đội trưởng?" - Tony bật cười thích thú, gã chỉnh lại tư thế để Steve có thể ngồi vào xe cùng mình.

"Nếu em không coi đó là thảm hoạ." - Steve cúi người nhìn vào mắt gã, tay anh vòng qua người Tony, giở từng bức tranh minh đã vẽ.

Mỗi tranh là một sắc thái khác nhau, dù vài bức đều cùng vẽ Tony đang làm việc, nhưng có bức ta thấy gã đang cáu gắt, có bức lại thấy được lo âu hằn nơi khóe mắt, có bức lại thấy được vẻ tự hào lẫn vui sướng. Từng biểu cảm, từng sắc thái đều được miêu tả cẩn thận, chi tiết, hệt như được chụp lại bằng máy ảnh, nhưng không, tất cả chỉ đơn giản được vẽ bằng tình yêu.

"Có nhàm chán không, khi vẽ tôi?" - Tony liếc nhìn tranh vẽ mình, môi nhếch lên, ánh mắt nhìn Steve đầy cảnh cáo, chỉ chờ Steve nói có là gã sẵn sàng ra tay.

"Làm điều em thích thì làm gì có chán chứ?" - Steve cúi người hôn lên đầu Tony - "Anh có thể làm thế cả ngày!"

Và tiếng cười Tony vang vọng cả chiếc xe, vang vọng đến mức trái tim Steve cũng nhảy múa.

***

“Em đưa tôi đi đâu vậy?” - Steve nhìn Tony đang lái xe, hỏi

“Tặng quà Giáng Sinh!” - Tony mỉm cười theo kiểu Stark

Chiếc xe dừng lại ở đầu hẻm, Steve tỏ vẻ ngạc nhiên khi Tony kéo anh vào nhà hàng anh vừa ghé cách đây hai tiếng. Cả anh chàng phục vụ lẫn một người đàn ông lớn tuổi đón họ.

“Anh là vị khách lúc nãy?!” - Anh chàng phục vụ tỏ vẻ ngạc nhiên, trong khi Steve cũng tỏ vẻ bản thân không hiểu điều mà Tony đang làm. - “Còn anh là người mua nhà hàng của chúng tôi! Hai người quen nhau?”

Họ kéo nhau ngồi xuống bàn, Tony giới thiệu với họ:

“Steve Rogers, chủ mới của nhà hàng.”

“Cái gì? Tony ý em là sao?” - Steve nhíu mày đứng dậy, tỏ vẻ không đồng ý. Anh không rõ những chuyện này có nghĩa là gì nữa. Đây là trò đùa của Tony Stark ư?

“Nghe tôi nói được không?” - Tony đấm vào bàn đầy tức giận, gã hét - “Chỉ một phút thôi”

Nhìn ánh mắt ái ngại của hai cha con chủ nhà hàng, Steve kéo Tony đứng dậy, bước ra ngoài. Anh tựa lưng vào vách tường, khoanh tay nhìn gã.

“Tôi nhìn thấy trong xấp giấy vẽ cũ của anh.. Ừ thì, những gì anh từng biết, đều đã thay đổi nhiều thế nào. Tất cả đã không còn là khung cảnh ngày xưa nữa rồi” - Tony cũng dựa lưng vào vách tường, ngước nhìn nhà hàng theo đúng góc nhìn của bức tranh

“Em coi nó từ hồi nào? Sáng nay Fury mới đưa anh!” - Steve khó hiểu.

“Anh không cần biết, vì tôi còn đúng bốn mươi giây. Tôi biết chỗ này bị thua lỗ, họ bán nhà hàng và.. Ừ thì, anh biết đó, tôi mua lại, cho anh làm chủ và.. Giữ lại cho anh.. Chút kỷ niệm cuối cùng.” - Tony xoa cái mũi hơi lạnh của mình, với chút ngại ngùng, những chiêu trò lãng mạn này đáng lẽ không phù hợp với gã, nhưng khi biết tin, gã vẫn không kiềm chế được mà hành động. Đến khi nhận ra thì mọi chuyện đã rồi, không cách nào vãn hồi.

Và Steve ôm chầm lấy anh, cơ thể siêu chiến binh như rực lửa, ấm áp đến bất ngờ. Ấm đến độ Tony tưởng chừng nó có thể xóa tan cả cơn lạnh trong suốt những năm tháng dài kia, ấm đến độ gã tưởng chừng đây chỉ là giấc mơ. Steve vùi đầu mình vào hõm vai Tony, dù dáng người anh khá cao so với Tony, dù việc này nhìn từ xa rất buồn cười, nhưng cái đầu vàng của vị đội trưởng không nhịn được mà cứ cọ vào đấy, hệt như một Golden Retriever phiên bản Steve vậy. Tony nhịn không được mà đưa tay mình xoa đầu anh, bật cười lần nữa. Chắc hẳn cả gã lẫn anh đều không biết vị thiên tài, tỷ phú, tay chơi, ngày hôm nay cười thật tâm mình còn nhiều hơn khoảng thời gian trước không biết bao nhiêu là lần.

“Xin lỗi em, Tony, vì đã hiểu nhầm và nổi nóng với em.”

“Mừng là anh biết mình đã sai.”

Đó là mùa lễ ấm áp nhất kể từ khi Steve tỉnh lại sau giấc ngủ dài ở chốn lạnh lẽo ấy. Anh nhìn người đàn ông ngủ cạnh mình, nhìn gương mặt đã mỉm cười, đã cho anh niềm vui, rồi nhìn lại tay họ đan nhau dưới tấm chăn, anh bật cười. Đặt lên thái dương Tony nụ hôn phớt, anh thì thầm:

“Cảm ơn em Tony, vì đã cho tôi một đêm Giáng Sinh an lành!”

“Anh cũng là món quà Giáng Sinh tuyệt vời của tôi!”

***

Khi Steve tới gặp Fury sau khi hoàn tất các thủ tục sang tên, Fury đã bật cười:

“Tôi đâu có nói là ‘tặng cậu’, tôi nhớ là mình đã nói là ‘của cậu’’

“Và ông chúc mừng Giáng Sinh tôi đấy thôi” - Steve đập mạnh cái bàn trước mắt Fury, làm đống giấy tờ của ông ta lộn xộn cả lên.

“Rồi, tôi nói, được chưa hả? Mẹ kiếp! Của Stark kiếm được, nhờ tôi gửi cho cậu. Gã ta bận việc gì đó” - Fury hét lên.

Steve bật cười như gã ngốc, rồi phóng ra ngoài hành lang, bỏ lại Fury ôm đầu nhìn mớ giấy tờ lộn xộn:

“Mẹ kiếp lũ yêu nhau!!!!”

***

Tháp Avenger giờ có hẳn một phòng treo đầy tranh Steve vẽ, nhưng không còn là những bức tranh vẽ khung cảnh nữa, mà là những bức tranh vẽ Tony Stark với đủ dáng hình, đủ sắc thái. Tất cả, đều mang dáng hình của yêu thương.

__

**Author's Note:**

> Nếu các bạn không phiền, hy vọng các bạn để lại bình luận hoặc góp ý để mình phát triển hơn. Cảm ơn các bạn :x


End file.
